Flash Fictions
by QueenSlurp
Summary: This story is a collection of crack one shots, and some flash fictions. Just so you get a taste of some of the crack... One of the ships is Moto Moto (from Madagascar) with Cyrus Goodman. I guess you can drop a request if you want, but I've been making drabbles recently. Also this will more than likely be my last story... ever!
1. Fluffiest Of Bunnies Chant

**The Fluffiest Of Bunnies Chant**

Wow that is such a long title. Oh well here goes my submission to the #1stChallenge. I hope to see y'all participate in the challenge. I mean who wouldn't want a custom title? Also to my wife Amy...I'm sorry for what goes down in this story. Warning for, I don't know. Stuff maybe some intense language. Probably Teen Rated.

\- Synopsis -

A chant made by the boys sets off a series of events leading up to the rather unfavorable fate of Shadyside. Pairing: Reed X Marty (Mareed?).

* * *

"Big Chunga Chunga Chunga Chunga," the boys chanted while going around in a circle around the campfire.

"Ugh, boys are so dumb I swear," Andi said sitting back in her chair not amused by the group of her so called friends sidestepping around the fire.

"Yeah they are," Buffy said holding up her bottled water. "Cheers," she said getting Andi to raise her bottle up in the air two. Jonah came whirling around followed by TJ, then Marty, and finally Reed.

Cyrus slow clapped to get the girls attention. Just as expected Andi and Buffy turned their attention over to Cyrus in time to hear him say, "wow beautiful speech."

"Sorry Cyrus, but just look at them," Andi said gesturing towards them hoping that one would fall in. The chant was sickening, and painful to hear as they kept saying it.

"Big Chunga Chunga Chunga Chunga."

Cyrus' eyes lit up facing the flames of the fire while strikes of black shadows went across his face when the foolish teens would pass by going around and around. Things only got worse when TJ swooped down and grabbed a burning stick from the fire and used it as a torch as the flame went out, and turned into smoldering wood producing a steady stream of smoke out the top like a wand. "Yeah, I am looking, they're so hot."

"Who do you think he's crushing on now?" Buffy asked Andi quietly.

"I'm not sure. They all look happy, he looks happy. Everyone is happy so why does it matter?" Andi asked back.  
Buffy's response was delayed and took a while as she stared down at her shoes brushing them against the grass as if it was hair she was combing. "I've seen more than you have… I could tell you about it on the porch if you'd like?"

"Sure let's go," Andi said standing up with her bottle. Cyrus was about to ask where his best friends were going when they started to walk away, but Andi told him, "hey Cyrus, we are going to go have a quick little private chat, be right back and don't let them make you a sacrifice."

"Bye," Cyrus said waving to their backs as they scurried away from the light of the fire to the light of the singular light left on shining through the window of the house. They wouldn't make me a human sacrifice, would they? Cyrus thought to himself.

Once sitting down Andi asked, "so what is it?"

"I don't wanna see Cyrus hurt again," Buffy started. "I knew before you did with his crush on Jonah, but it was not pretty. I had never seen him so terrified in my life, and honestly it made me quite scared. I don't know how Cyrus manages to put on a brave face when that is how he really feels. Despite how good of friends we are, he was still hesitant about telling me."

"I had no idea," Andi stated. "You better have given him a hug," Andi stated looking at Buffy's guilty face that said it all. "Why not? He needed one, remember what Leslie and Norman told us?"

"I didn't think to at the time," Buffy said defensively. "I do remember, they told us to not anything happen to their precious little boy since he is too fragile for this world. If only they knew just how shattered he is on the inside."

"Buffy don't say that," Andi exclaimed. "I really hope it wasn't that bad."

"Sadly it was," Buffy confirmed. "I still believe that he was feeling ashamed, and dare I say it, self loathing."

"Don't worry if Cyrus ever starts to get with another boy, we can just go and interrogate them, and make sure that they won't try anything stupid. When they mess with him, they're messing with all of us."

"Jeez Andi-Man calm down, you're starting to sound like me."

"I know, I think it started to rub off on me," Andi said. "Anyways we should get back to Cyrus, he's probably feeling pretty lonely.

When they got closer to the fire they saw no head sticking up from Cyrus' chair, however what they did see was an addition to the tribal chant as stood around holding sticks meeting them in the middle. "Look they're touching tips," Buffy started fighting back a laugh.

"Biiiiig Chuuunguuus… dun - dun dun. Biiiiig Chuuunguuus… dun - dun dun," they chanted in rhythm now.

"Okay enough," Andi shouted. "You guys are literally so insane that you have sweat dripping from your foreheads, and your faces are all red."

"Thank you," Buffy concluded as they dispersed with murmurs of disappointment. "Why even were you guys doing that?"

"Duh to summon Big Chungus, what else?" Marty stated.

"Yeah he's out lord and saviour," Reed added smiling at the track star.

"I hear that if we summon him, he'll take over the world," TJ added in.

"They dragged me into it," Cyrus stated holding his hands up into the air. "I didn't even wanna partake in the ritual."

What none of them knew, was that TJ Kippen couldn't have been any more right…

After the night ended morning came with a ray of sunshine dimmed by gray clouds of what could only be dust. "Wow it looks kinda fuzzy outside," Jonah said stretching from the couch of the cabin.

"The only thing that is fuzzy is that rabbit that won't stop nibbling on the corner of the door outside," Buffy deadpanned.

"Huhn," TJ gasped shooting his head up sharing exchanges of looks with the other guys. All together him, Jonah, Reed, and Marty shouted "Big Chungus!" As they ran through the house jumping from sofa to sofa making it towards the front entrance.

Taking a peek through the window at the top of the door TJ only saw disappointment. "Awe it's just some stupid rabbit."

"I still wanna see," Marty said as he pushed TJ back and opened up the door carefully. Much to his surprise the gray and white rabbit did not run or show any signs of fear. The strange part was that the rabbit seemed to have moven backwards as it watched Marty open the door and step out as Reed came closely behind.

TJ went back into the living room while Cyrus came out of the kitchen with bedhead. He noticed the large amount of light leaking in from the front door to the living room as he asked. "Why's the door open?"

"Reed and what's his name are out there with a stupid rabbit," TJ explained.

"Ooh a bunny? I wanna see," Cyrus said hopping to the door with excitement. He remembered the time he came over to Jonah's house and he was in the shower. His mother kept him company and showed him pictures from Easter with Jonah in a bunny suit. Bunny Beck became one of his sweetest things to picture, it always brought a goofy smile onto his face.

Andi got pissed when she saw four males crowding around the dining room table with their new fuzzy friend on it. "Come on, eat the damn lettuce," Jonah urged shoving the food in the rabbits face.

"Aye that's mean, be nice to Fluffy Munchkins," Cyrus demanded without authority, but with a pout plastered on his face instead.

"Buffy, get in here," Andi hollared with enough valumne to startle the gang surrounding the table.

"Oh shit she caught us," Reed said snickering. Buffy came quick as the four stood around the table trying not to act like there was a rabbit on the table.

"Guys seriously?" Buffy groaned. "As cute as that bunny is, get it out of here it doesn't belong."

"No way, he's staying," Reed argued back.  
"Yeah I agree with Reed," Marty said.

"Jonah, Cyrus, got anything you'd like to add?" Buffy asked intimidatingly.

"Look I don't wanna cause any trouble, so maybe we should let him go," Cyrus spoke. Andi gave him a look of thank you, as she closed her eyes slowly only to open them back up again.

"We can't just toss him out, maybe we can find something to keep him in," Jonah suggested.

"Yeah let's do that," Marty said grabbing the rabbit from the table. He quickly handed it off to Cyrus, "here hold him, while I go try to find a place to keep him."

"I'll go with him," Reed said willing to help.

"Nice hare," Jonah said directed at Cyrus only to receive an eye roll in response.

"I forgot to pack my comb," Cyrus stated. "No need to be rude about it, your hair is sticking up too."

"I was talking about the rabbit," Jonah said pointing to the gray and white creature in Cyrus' arms.

Cyrus made an O shape with his lips as he lightly blushed with embarrassment. Later on the boys had found a baby crib that doubled as a small play area that they could use. They were probably not meant to use it, and judging by the last name wrote in permanent marker on it, they could only assume it was forgotten by some previous guests at the cabin. Setting it up outside Cyrus gently placed the rabbit down inside as they added other things that they think he'll need. "What if he jumps out?" Jonah asked. "Rabbits can jump high."

"I think you're talking about kangaroos," Cyrus said correcting only to catch a glance of Jonah's dimples, and fall silent. He was too cute for someone to correct him.

"We got that covered," Marty said holding one corner of a blanket as Reed held the other end. They pulled the cloth material over the top, and Reed patted the side of the baby playpen saying, "that'll hold 'em alright," earning some hardy laughs from his friends.

The mountains of dust clouds only seemed to get worse as they darkened with the sun slowly getting dimmer and dimmer. By high noon it looked like it was midnight outside. "Is it going to storm?" one of them asked.

"If it is, we need to check on Fluffy Munchkins," Cyrus said worried.

"For the last time that's not his name. It's Big Chungus," Reed argued.

"He's not big or a chungus," TJ pointed out.

"You're just no fun," Marty said to TJ earning a smile back from Reed. Despite the time he's spent with TJ, Reed was already better to him. At least Reed could remember his name. He is the superior blonde.

"Guys," Cyrus said not turning when he reached the front door looking out. The atmosphere was basically a fuzzy smog while Cyrus' heart ached seeing the blanket on the playpen moved off of one of the corners. "I think the bunny escaped."

"How is that possible?" Reed asked.

"See I told you guys," Jonah said sitting smugly into the recliner.

"Let's go see," Marty said. When he left Cyrus and Reed went along with him. Sure enough looking on the inside there was no bunny to be seen. As for when they looked around all it was, was more grey fuzzy smog. Cyrus suddenly shrieked causing everyone else to look where he was pointing.

From the tip of his finger he pointed up into the sky only to see that they gray clouds were not actually gray clouds, but the body leading up to the head of the real BIg Chungus.

"It worked," TJ shouted out running to stand there with the group. The sunlight peaked through when Big Chungus suddenly tilted his head down to look at them letting out a deep laugh that sounded like roaring thunder to them.

His ginormous arm swooped down snatching TJ, Buffy and Andi as they all started wailing. Big Chungus held onto them like he was King Kong, while the other four made a run for it. Unfortunately his other arm came down like a pendulum snatching up Cyrus, and Jonah.

Walking away trucking his way through the forest he cleared a path as the ground trembled almost as heard as Reed, and Marty. "Marty," Reed choked out standing next to him petrified.

"Yeah?"

"We might die, but before we do there is something that I need to tell you," Reed said getting serious causing Marty too look back into his sincere face. Quickly Reed pulled Marty in not caring since he was more than likely going to die anyways, and planted a rough yet passionate kiss on his lips. When Marty pulled away out of pure shock Reed blurted out, "I'm gay, and I needed to have my first kiss."

Meanwhile the gang screamed as Big Chungus neared his pit in the ground that was the size of house to them. Gently Big Chungus sat them down into the bottom of the pit. The next thing they knew a giant chunk of land was ripped from the Earth and placed over the top of the pit like a cork trapping them all inside. The light in the area decreased, however their fear skyrocketed.

Big Chungus came waddling back as he patted his hands together saying, "that'll hold 'em alright," in a very mocking way.

"Reed, there is something I need to tell you," Marty stated.

"Yeah?" Reed asked with hopeful eyes.

"Since we're going to die, I want another kiss." Reed didn't have to be told twice as he gripped the back of Marty's head kissing him. It didn't stop with just one kiss, it kept going never parting their lips from one another as they made out on the quaking ground. Marty held tightly onto Reed's body as the area around them grew darker.

Then there it was large gloved hands plucking them from the Earth and ripping them apart from each other. The mystical creature holding them high above the ground is none other than the fluffiest of bunnies… Big Chungus

**The End**

Not going to lie, I enjoyed writing this. Like really, really enjoyed it. Like way more than I should have. Heh, that'll hold 'em alright. Anyways yeah, that's it my submission for #1stChallenge, I hope that you all join in the fun and make your own submission which are due at the end of the day Wednesday. Technically that makes them due the first second of Thursday, so hurry up and get them in.


	2. Captain Pretty Boy

**Well, this flash fiction will be Tonah (TJ / Jonah)!**

I'm not entirely sure why I'm even doing another one, when my last flash fiction, got zero comments. Oh well only, kills me a lot bit on the inside. Since Tonah was dominating the poll, and no ideas were given, this was the result.

* * *

TJ knew of Cyrus' friend Jonah. They looked to be inseparable, there was just one thing. TJ could swear that there was something going on between the boys, and he was not going to just stand there and let Cyrus take Jonah for himself. Sure he liked Cyrus, but with Jonah's charm he had to be his. Cyrus could go out and find himself someone else because Jonah was TJ's destiny.

It had taken some confessions for Jonah to be able to finally forgive TJ, and well actually hang out with him. The only thing that the captain of the Ultimate Frisbee team did not know was, why TJ was wanting to get closer to him. TJ had an irrational fear that Cyrus would get jealous, and tell him to back off his Jonah, but after time and setting at Jonah's table during lunch that fear faded away.

"Aye, cutie," TJ greeted Jonah as he steered around Jonah with his tray before parking his bottom at the seat next to him. "How yah doin'?" he asked Jonah who started to scratch his head.

"Fine, I guess, I don't know why'd you call me cutie?" Jonah asked getting straight to the source of his utter confusement.

TJ raised an eyebrow as if asking if Jonah was seriously not understanding why he called him that. "Cuz, you're cute, why else would I call someone that?" TJ asked returning the question back to Jonah.

"Oh, well I like your hat," Jonah said meeting his green eyes. He never understood how or why Cyrus could stare into at his face, and get lost in his eyes until now. Looking back into TJ's equally green orbs, he saw it the magic of that pure emerald green color. His eyes dilated with bedazzlement stunning Jonah sending him down a cycle of refocusing only to fall back into a trance again.

"I'm not wearing a hat," TJ said throwing his red cap off his head, and onto the ground.

Jonah then looked up at his head, and sure enough he wasn't wearing a hat. His cheeks transitioned into a soft pink as he got embarrassed. "I meant I like your hair," Jonah tried saying, but ended up pulling his shirt collar up to cover his cheeks along with his nose, and mouth.

"Oh no you don't," TJ said yanking his shirt back down to see his flustered face. "Embarrassed or blushing, you look super adorable," TJ told him. "I swear it Beck you are the prettiest boy I've even seen."

The rest of the gang soon piled in with Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus sitting down one after the other. "Jonah why are your ears red," Cyrus asked.

"Uh," Jonah tried to think of something as TJ reached behind him, and picked up his hat dusting it off before putting it back on its rightful place. "High blood pressure?" Jonah asked more than he said.

"Uh huh," Cyrus said rolling his eyes not believing him. "TJ why is his ears red?"

"I don't know makes him look cute though right?" TJ asked shocking them all.

"Whoa look at his face changing colors," Buffy pointed out watching in awe as the shades of pink from his deep red ears spread onto his face, making him feel the heat rise on his skin.

After lunch was over Cyrus held a brief conversation in the hallway with TJ. Getting right down to business Cyrus asked, "why were you saying that stuff about Jonah?"

"Cuz, it's true," TJ said. "I like him," TJ admitted.

"Yeah okay, do you like want to date him or something?" Cyrus asked quietly so others would not here.

Clearly TJ did not care if the whole world heard that he had a crush on the Jonah Beck when he answered, "yes, I can't get over Jonah he's just so gosh darn good lookin'."

"Just a secret between you me," Cyrus started saying cupping his hand standing on his tippy toes whispering into the basketball team captain's ear. "Jonah's bisexual, just don't tell him that I told you," Cyrus said with a grin.

"Wait, I'm so confused," TJ said getting tongue twisted. "Jonah? So you… what?" TJ kept on stumbling. "He's…"

"Yes TJ that means you have a chance at dating him, but he moves on quickly, so you best get him while he's single," Cyrus told the jock.

"Cyrus, I thought you wanted him?" TJ bluntly stated.

"Maybe a little, but Jonah, yeah his appearance is to die for, but he's just not the right guy for me," Cyrus tried to explain without having to go into great detail.

"So I can take him," TJ asked.

"You can try," Cyrus said. He then patted the back of his shoulder before walking off saying, "he's all yours." Cyrus disappeared into the crowd of students as they scurried off into classrooms leaving the hall empty as the late bell rung, snapping TJ back into reality. One thought crossed his mind, _I have to get Jonah before it's too late_.

TJ's last hours at school had no Jonah in them, so he had to wait till after school where he could catch him walking outside. His eyes glued to the clock he didn't finish his science work, and would be taking it home as homework, but he didn't care. TJ ran out of school like it was the last day before summer vacation at the sound of the final bell dismissing all of the students.

Jonah was going his normal way alongside the school trudging through the grass to cross the road, and get onto the sidewalk of town. Before he even made it to the road, his backpack was grabbing making his movement cease to continue. He was turned around to be facing TJ, with his cap blocking out the sunlight. Around his head was blurred out by sunlight, but by the shade his had made he was protected, and the only site he could clearly see was the teens face.

"What do you want?" Jonah asked him rather harshly.

"Uh, I want" TJ paused to think of a simple answer, "you?"

"What do you mean you want me?" Jonah asked dumbfounded.

"I can't explain it," TJ said sounding as if it was the most unfortunate event of his entire week.

"Then just show me, what you mean," Jonah suggested. With that said his last words hung in the air. TJ bit his bottom lip, pulling it in as he got an idea. His long arm bumped into Jonah's finding his hand before holding it. When Jonah reluctantly held his larger hand back, TJ moved their hands up a little higher in between the two of them.

"This," TJ said moving their intertwined hands. "I needed to tell you before you found some new girl," TJ said rather bluntly.

Jonah was taken aback by his previous statement. "Where did you get that idea?" Jonah asked already getting a good idea.

"I don't know, just thought of it, it is true though, and well I really like you," TJ told him. "Plus you haven't let go of my hand yet, so that must mean that you like me too," TJ pointed out to Jonah.

"But I've never dated a boy before," Jonah said, despite TJ already knowing that.

"C'mon bisexuals date both, please I'll treasure you and make you the happiest guy in the world," TJ begged with Jonah finally seeing what Cyrus meant about the cute puppy dog.

Jonah snapped out of his thoughts about TJ being a cute dog with his mind drifting back to the thing about being bisexual. "I'm going to kill Cyrus," Jonah said.

"No you ain't captain pretty boy," TJ said to Jonah.

"What is that my new nickname now?" Jonah asked giving TJ's hand a squeeze letting him know that he still has not let go, but TJ was well aware of that.

"How about this Beck, since you drive a hard bargain, I take you out on one date, and at the end of the night I ask you to be my boyfriend? You gotta at least give me a shot, and besides haven't you been wanting to try being with a guy for awhile now?"

"Yeah I guess, sure lets do it," Jonah agreed. "But with girls it's just seems easier," Jonah told him.

"How?" TJ asked. "All those relationships seemed to end pretty fast," he added.

"Well for starters they don't say stuff that makes me shut down, and turn into a big blushing mess," Jonah said as TJ's face formed a grin.

"But Captain Pretty Boy, that's what makes you beautiful," TJ said smiling at the result. There Jonah was with a face palette of pink carnations.

**The End!**

That ran long, so much for it being a flash fiction. Close enough, guess this one is a one shot. My question for you peeps, is… is that enough Tonah and I can move onto the other ships like Tarty & Jarty, or do y'all need date chapter of this?

Anyways, peace! I'll leave you with whatever picture I decide on, maybe Tonah if I can find one that I have saved.


	3. He Likes You

I'm not even sorry for what you are about to read.

Warnings - Slightly Sexual Theme - Possible Vulgar Language - Cartoon Animal Nudity - Overload Of Sexiness - Bestilatity Relationship - Drug Use

If you are not comfortable with reading about any of those things listed in the warnings, get off this post before reading any further. And so it begins, you are brave for still reading this…

[Image]

Not once in Cyrus' life did he ever think that he would end up going to a blowout party. The air was crisp with a light breeze that he shielded his body from with a light jacket as he walked up to the largest house in the neighborhood It was practically a mansion. Giant speakers sat outside blasting music while the windows of the house lit up with every color imaginable.

Life was getting dull, and this party felt like just the thing that he needed right now. Cyrus nervously walked down the cobblestone path zipping and unzipping his jacket trying to decide which one looked cooler for party attire. The front lawn was filled with people partying, and near the entrance to the front porch was a big broad white table at which Amber sat.

Next to her was fishbowl as she called out, "aye Cyrus, get yo white ass over here!" Cyrus approached the folding table and rested his hands on it while Amber asked, "did you bring anything to contribute to the collection?" She pointed at the fishbowl that was filled a quarter of the way with pills of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors. Honestly it looked like a big bowl of shiny hard candy.

"Uh no, was I supposed to?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh it's fine if you didn't," Amber said flipping her hair to the other side. "That just means you are going to have to take double the amount."  
Cyrus gulped, "how much is double?"

"Six," Amber bluntly stated before adding, "try not to change two of the same type."

"Is it safe?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah totally, you might end up in a hospital or dead, but other than that it's good safe fun."

"No way, I'm not taking any," Cyrus stated crossing his arms.

"But Cyrus, I hear there is a bunch of wasted gay guys in the basement waiting for someone as cute as you," Amber said with a wink.

"Curse guys being irresistible," Cyrus muttered to himself. "Are any of them worth dying for?"

"Yeah, Marty gots a six pack," Amber told him.

"Since when was he gay?" Cyrus asked.

"Ever since he started trying to fight the now broken lamp at the kitchen entrance with his neck."  
"Sounds like a wild party," Cyrus said. "I"m in, you've convinced me."

"Right on my man," Amber said as Cyrus carefully fished out six different pills. When Cyrus turned his attention back to Amber she was holding a styrofoam cup of water to him. With pills in one hand, and the cup in the other Cyrus downed all the pills in one go. "Damn you know how to swallow," Amber said.

"Yeah tell me about it," Cyrus said as he patted Amber on the back as he walked past her. "Great talk, I'm going to go find Marty, and get a look at that six pack for myself."

~•~

About a hour goes by of Cyrus wandering around finding no sign of Marty and the people started to really creep him out. Then again Cyrus was starting to feel a bit strange. Not only that he swore he was hallucinating, because he saw a humongous hippo in the jacuzzi out back.

Cyrus approached the sliding door, but didn't have to open it as Cyrus came barging into the house. In a daze Cyrus walked closer outside towards the cartoon looking hippo that was chilling in the hot water. The steam rose from the water only about a foot before it swirled in the wind into little curls and faded away. He swore he could feel the heat radiating off his body as he got closer, so he took off his jacket dropping it to the steps as he got down onto the level of the patio which contained the jacuzzi.

Cyrus examined the creatures small round ears, and large grey head with beady little black eyes. His body only seemed to unfold like a mountain as his eyes examined lower on the hippo.

"Hello?" Cyrus asked nervously trying to not scare a creature that big of size.

His head rotated around to Cyrus as the teen realized that no one else was outside in the back. It was just the hippo and him. "Hey," he said grinning showing two rounded teeth in his enormous mouth. "Names Moto Moto," he voiced wiggling his unibrow in a semi arousing fashion. His unibrow was dark, thick, and full, and seeing it move so fluidly had a strange affect on his body.

"Are you real?" Cyrus asked.

"As real as you baby," Moto Moto said clicking his tongue at the end. "What name does a pretty doll like you have anyways?"

"Cyrus, my names Cyrus," he answered not sure why he caught himself stating his name twice.

"Cook, cool," he said leaning forward before rising up. The water level in the jacuzzi instantly dropped as he rose out of the water standing up with his body glistening with hot steamy water. That is when Cyrus noticed something. He was naked.

Moto Moto stepped out as Cyrus stepped back covering his mouth as his face burned a bright red. Cyrus kept backing up into he hit his head on the chest of another male. Sure enough, out of nowhere it was a wild shirtless Marty, "I think he likes you," he tells Cyrus.

"You can see him too?" Cyrus asked as his mouth hung open catching a good look at Marty's indeed six pack of abs.

"Everyone can," Marty told him.

"Is it true, do you like me?" Cyrus asked with hopeful eyes standing before the nude hunk of hippo.

"Mhm," he purred with his face softening. "Moto can tell you like me too."

"Uhh," Cyrus said turning around trying to find Marty. When he scanned around the area he found the shirtless male running around the perimeter of the area. Hopeless, he was.

Cyrus felt light headed, and started to fall forward. Moto Moto stepped forward and Cyrus feel crashing his head into the smooth squishy skin. "Mm, so soft," he absentmindedly said nuzzling his head into the heated surface of Moto's upper breast. "God you're so chunky," Cyrus stated.

"There's more where that came from," Moto Moto said pushing Cyrus' shoulder length apart before slapping his huge stomach making ripples.

"Woah, can I try?" Cyrus asked.

"Go for it, Moto don't mind." Cyrus grinned with excitement as he started to beat on the stomach of Moto Moto and giggling at the outcome.

"God captain chunks, you're so sexy," Cyrus said in awe.

"Maybe add on another 3,000 pounds, and you'll be looking as good as me," Moto Moto replied.

"What's wrong with me now?" Cyrus asked hurt.

"Oh nothing, it's just… I like em big, I like em chunky."

"Same," Cyrus agreed. "I like em chunky too."

**The End**

Oh my lord, I am legit laughing right now. I'm sorry I can't continue this is too much even for me! Anyways please comment, and tell me what you thought if you made it this far.


	4. Healing The Pain

Aye! Back it again with another flash fiction story. This may or may not be my last one. I know short lived right? It's just that I got other things that I could be doing that I feel are more worth my while. I still do fanfic, just that it is full length and posted on instead of here.

Anyways this chapter is Tyrus…. I know shocking coming from me. Oh well just read it! Warning for slight homophobia near the beginning.

* * *

School ~•~

Cyrus slumped in at his desk looking down at it while he was not getting any attention from TJ. History was the one class that the two had together, and Cyrus would find himself glancing at TJ from across the room seeing the Jock's body sitting up straight remaining attentive to the teacher. Cyrus was under the impression that TJ did not like school, but he seemed pretty fond of history class.

The teacher lectured on with the lesson about history in Afghanistan before proceeding to tap in a little deeper getting into the culture of it. Nothing seemed that interesting, it just sounded like a horrible place to live. Cyrus wasn't paying all that much attention until one word echoed throughout the entire room.

_Gay_.

The teacher just started on about how being gay is illegal over there, and people are murdered for it. Just knowing that is how some parts of the world still are today hit him hard. TJ sympathetically looked over at Cyrus seeing if he was okay. For the first time when he looked at the Goodman boy, he did not quickly advert his gaze pretending like he wasn't staring. Cyrus was staring off into space at the ground near the side of his desk like he was a deer caught in headlights. Frozen, he remained.

In spite of the seeing Cyrus in this awful situation TJ was actually quite optimistic about it. He saw it as even more reason to believe that his crush is gay, just like him. The two had become instant friends, and the relationship kept growing until it came to a stop. The next step to do would be become boyfriends, but neither one of them knew for certain the other's sexuality. Not knowing has keep both of them from asking for what their heart desires.

TJ knew how to deal with his feelings about being gay. He didn't care if people hated gays, that is their problem to deal with and not his. As for Cyrus he let the weight of it all crush his spirit resulting in TJ's frown increasing as some students held sidebar conversations.

"Only if we killed the ones we got here," said a student while another lightly snickered.

Another whispered back, "yeah, no one wants them here."

TJ felt a fire burning up inside of him, but it would out of line to stand up, and make a big fuss at the moment. Cyrus' chest shook as his arms began to tingle. He closed his eyes shut tightly hoping that it would block out the rest of the room, much to his disappointment it did not. Cyrus took slow, deep, and heavy breaths as he tried his best to not let the water works out.

"Hush up," the history teacher commanded silencing the class from the many private conversations that were being held. At once they seemed to just drop it, and the teacher didn't come back around the Afghanistan views on the LGBT+. Cyrus was thankful for the teacher moving on, and getting off of the touchy subject for him.

Cyrus remained his composure for the rest of the class. Although he was not able to work, with his mind being elsewhere. The words of his peers kept replaying in his head like a bad record on repeat.

After School ~•~

TJ spotted Cyrus as he hurried off out the school to get home. "Cyrus wait!" TJ called out as he lightly jogged to catch up to Cyrus. When Cyrus turned TJ saw the pained look plastered upon his face. There was nothing more that TJ wanted to do in that moment than to kiss off all of his pain.

"I'm sorry Teej," Cyrus said softly. "I need to get home, see yah." With that said Cyrus left while TJ stood there with his crushes words lingering around his head.

The Goodman Residence ~•~

"Hey Cyrus, how was school?" Norman asked as Cyrus entered the house. Cyrus turned past him, and started going up the stairs towards his bedroom with his bag still on.

"Fine, I got homework to work on," Cyrus answered back once he got onto the stairs before climbing up the rest as to not allow Norman enough time to ask another question. Cyrus got into his room, shutting the door, dropping his bag against the wall, and collapsing onto the bed grabbing onto some pillows for dear life as he let out all of his bottled up emotions from the school day.

Cyrus scrunched up the pillows feeling them with the palms of his hands as he laid on his stomach stuffing them under his heaving chest while pools of tears formed onto the top of the pillows. He cried heavily for about five minutes before slowing down. He rolled over, wiped his tears, and sniffled as he began to sit up.

Meanwhile back down on the main floor, Norman let TJ into the house. "Where's Cyrus?" he asked.

"Up in his room, I'm assuming you're here to do the homework with him?" Norman asked as he guided TJ pointing up the stairs. The Basketball Star couldn't figure out why he does that everytime. He already knows exactly where Cyrus' bedroom is located in the house.

TJ went along with the homework thing, and replied, "yeah, and thanks for letting me in on such short notice."

"Anytime, education is of utmost importance," Norman responded as he lightly chuckled to himself, while TJ disappeared up the stairs silently. Upon opening the door TJ's heart shattered. There Cyrus was sitting on his bed with freshly tear stained cheeks while his pillow was wet with evidence of something other than homework.

TJ shut the door as Cyrus stumbled with his words from his crush appearing out of nowhere, "what? TJ… what? Why are you here?"

Cyrus watched as he approached closer sitting down onto the bed next to him as he spoke making the mattress dip down causing Cyrus to slide down closer up against TJ's thigh. "Underdog, I just couldn't stop worrying about you after I saw you leaving school. You looked like something was wrong," TJ explained to Cyrus.

"Why do you care so much?" the emotionally distraught boy asked.

"I just do," TJ started, "you mean a lot to me. I care about you."

"I'm fine," Cyrus deadpanned.

"You were just crying, come on Underdog please tell me what's wrong?"

This was the one matter that Cyrus never had the courage to bring up with any of his four Shrink parents. "Me," Cyrus said.

"What?" TJ asked confused.

The next words barely managed to slip past Cyrus' lips while his brain did not catch them coming out. "They'd have me killed in Afghanistan."

The severity of the situation dawned upon TJ. As fast as lighting he flung his arms around Cyrus surprising him a bit as he was getting hugged. Slowly, but surely Cyrus snaked his arms around TJ holding him back.

"Teej?" Cyrus asked quietly.

TJ rubbed Cyrus' back as he answered, "yeah?"

"I'm gay," Cyrus said releasing the ball of pressure from the pit of his stomach as he inhaled sharply. He just said that to his crush.

TJ moved one arm up, and pulled Cyrus' head to his chest, while he cooed into his ear, "glad I'm not the only one."

Cyrus pushed off of TJ to make sure he was not messing with him. TJ's face remained straight unlike his sexuality as Cyrus concentrated on it. Cyrus' focused face faded into a smiling one as time went on. "No way," Cyrus said as he stood up facing TJ.

"Yes way," TJ said popping up standing in front of Cyrus.

"Prove it," Cyrus said testing the waters. TJ didn't have to be told more than once, he had been dreaming of this moment ever since he met Cyrus. In a matter of seconds TJ's head lowered to Cyrus as his own head absentmindedly gravitated towards the other teen's head. While Norman was downstairs changing the channel on the television TJ could be found upstairs kissing his son in the middle of the room.

TJ parted his lips from Cyrus, but stayed in close proximity. Neither one wanted this moment to end, so they both went back in for another kiss holding their lips together, as a few tears escaped from Cyrus' eyes. When TJ noticed he asked, "why are you crying again?"

Cyrus released more tears as he choked out "this is everything I've ever wanted," while being overcome with intense emotions. From coming out to his crush to learning he's gay too, all the way to now kissing his first guy, better yet his crush.

"I want this too," TJ said with his arms finding their rightful place around Cyrus as he pulled in him closely.

The Weekend ~•~

TJ ended up asking Cyrus out the other day, obviously his answer was yes. TJ showed his happiness through kisses as he slept over at Cyrus' house without his parents knowing of their new relationship.

While laying on their sides in bed facing each other TJ smirked. Picking up on that smirk the corners of Cyrus' mouth curled upwards as he asked, "what?"

"Come here," TJ said not giving Cyrus time to come to him, because TJ already closed the distance between the two. TJ kissed from his left cheek, to the tip of his nose, to the right cheek, while Cyrus giggled.

"Teej quit it, you're making me blush," Cyrus playfully announced.

"No, you look cute," TJ said as he went for Cyrus' lips this time getting yet another long desired kiss from his now boyfriend. "I'm so lucky to have you Underdog," TJ said solemnly.

"Thanks," Cyrus said.

"For what?"

"Healing the pain."

**The End**

Wow, that was definitely not a flash fiction. More of a one shot. This is like one of the only Tyrus things I've ever wrote, so how did I do? Like always here are some pictures that I have for whatever reason. Peace!


	5. Sexy, Yet Unattractive

Warning for Swear Words!

I don't have a lot to say for myself besides I could not get this idea out of my head. I know this is a really bad idea, but I'm already here, so here we fucking go = (ES6 "Arrow Function Syntax = {Error}: Unexpected Token In The Bagging ~ Area 51)

* * *

Background Information: Jonah had just moved in with Cyrus, it was to test the waters, because they planned on marrying each other one day.

~•~ Night 1 ~•~

Cyrus laid on his side with his head propped up too high on a really thick pillow. His back was facing Jonah, which he did not appreciate. Jonah ended up crawling onto Cyrus' side of the bed pressing his front side up against Cyrus' backside.

Cyrus laid with his eyes at the side of his head trying to see the hands of his future husband that crept onto his shoulders. "Goodnight babe," Jonah whispered into his ear, but Cyrus did not give a response since they said their goodnights like 6 minutes ago before turning off the lights, and getting into bed.

Jonah then propelled his body upwards by digging his feet into the mattress for leverage, as he got up high enough to curl his neck around, and rest his mouth on the back of Cyrus' head. Cyrus felt the hot air blowing out of his nostrils and weaving through his hair finally coming in contact with just that one small area on his head. The temperature difference at the surface of his skin became a slight annoyance.

It was nothing to worry about, he could surely still fall asleep just fine. Jonah's fun and games did not end there. He turned over more like he was trying to crush Cyrus under his chest as he threw a arm around Cyrus' upper stomach, trapping him underneath the heavy arm. Cyrus went along with it, and stayed put knowing that Jonah would soon fall asleep.

When Jonah arrived in slumber town he opened up his mouth for the snoring to begin. Cyrus was just getting comfortable with the grip that Jonah had around his body. Cyrus pushed with his arms on Jonah's that lapped over his torso, but it was useful. The arm always slid back down with the hand meeting the bedding. Cyrus then tried moving his head forward by bending his neck down. Unfortunately it was also successful. Jonah's head just feel down along with Cyrus, still connecting his nose to his scalp.

Sleep eventually came for Cyrus, but it was short lived when Jonah's snoring intensified. Cyrus was wide awake now with his eyes bulging. Cyrus used his back shoulder to roughly shove Jonah awake. Tiredly he groaned, "what was that for?"

"You were snoring too loud, and I couldn't sleep," Cyrus told him.

"It's not my fault, I can't control it," Jonah told him.

"But you can make it less loud by moving your mouth away from my ear," Cyrus told him.

"Alright, alright, I won't snore anymore," Jonah told him. Good, Cyrus thought. "Now that I'm up I'ma take a piss," Jonah told him.

Jonah tossed the covers off of the two of them as he got out of bed as Cyrus groaned, "uhh," loud enough for Jonah to know his frustrations.

"Calm down, I'll make it quick," Jonah said as he entered the bathroom shutting the door. With the light on Cyrus watched the bottom of the door. There was not point in trying to go back to bed, because first he'd have to cover back up just for Jonah to move them when he got back into bed, and then there is two, even if that wasn't the case Jonah climbing back into bed and trying to spoon with him again would surely wake him up. Cyrus just watched and listened as the night went on, with Jonah still in the bathroom.

About 10 minutes had passed, and Cyrus gave up, he rolled over to face the other way, and closed his eyes without the covers on. The bathroom door opened up and light filled the room for a second before it was turned off. Cyrus opened his eyes, and turned back over asking angrily, "how does taking a leak take that long?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I also decided to take a shit because I decided why not I'm already in bathroom." Jonah started to get back into bed covering them both back up.

"I'm so done with you, I need sleep," Cyrus started to say. "Goodnight."

Jonah kissed Cyrus' cheek saying, "night love you," before getting back into his originally position. That is when Cyrus heard something, it sounded like running water.

"Jonah?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Did you leave the sink on?"

"Crap, yeah I did, I'm sorry, could you go turn it off for me?" Jonah asked while yawning.  
"What? No," Cyrus refused.

"Fine I guess it's staying on then," Jonah told him.  
"Oh my fucking god I'm going to kill you before the night is over," Cyrus said as he yanked off the covers, and stormed out of bed going into the bathroom. He didn't want to blind himself with the bright lights so he felt around, and turned the water off before coming back.

Once in bed for hopefully the final time Jonah tried putting his arm around Cyrus. Instantly Cyrus threw the arm back off, and said, "no Jonah. Don't even try I'm not in the mood for it."

"I love you," Jonah added hoping it would fix everything.

"So I've heard," Cyrus stated sourly. He was exhausted and ended up falling asleep. Once he was asleep Jonah moved in and snuggled him. In the morning Cyrus was the first to wake up, and he got the surprise of Jonah doing what he told him not to. Cyrus grabbed a pillow from under their heads, and whacked Jonah awake with it.

When Jonah was rudely awoken Cyrus saw the dried up drool from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Cyrus instantly felt the hair at the back of his head, and sure enough it felt crusty. "Jonah," Cyrus whined. "You drooled on me, in your sleep last night."

"I'm sorry," Jonah pleaded as Cyrus got out of bed leaving Jonah.

"How in the world can you be so sexy, yet unattractive?" Cyrus asked him before locking himself in the bathroom as to not be disturbed as he got ready for work.

Jonah would have responded, but sadly, he did not know the answer to that lingering question.

**The End**

Rawr XD! _/(O_o)/\

Yeah I don't know, just comment cause I'm desperate for attention! You know I should be doing something like sleeping right now.


	6. Macho Man

**Yo, time for another flash fiction. This time it'll be Tarty (TJ / Marty) since that was pretty popular in my poll. My yo at the beginning definitely wasn't inspired from Marty in today's episode, *darts eyes left to right*.**

_Warning, this story may get a bit strange, with some scandalous clothing, and a debatable naughty word._

* * *

Marty never thought the day would come where he would be here, at school, in front of all his peers wearing basketball shorts with fishnet tights under them. From his ankles sprouting from his shoes up to under his shorts his legs were laced with black fabric. And to think this was all because of a flirtatious bet he made with his boyfriend TJ.

Marty was not pleased having to be dressed like this, or out in public showing it off, however TJ no the other hand was starting to warm up with his.

The bet was created after TJ went in for a hug with Marty, and the track star tried to put his arms above TJ's. TJ lashed out on him, and told him that his arms go on top since he's the more macho one. Marty argued back telling TJ that he was equally as manly if not manlier. TJ wasn't having it, and to prove that Marty was brave and manly like he claimed to be, TJ dared him to wear fishnet tights with shorts. That is precisely what Marty, did and all throughout the school day he was asked why he was dressed like that, and he would tell them the exact story of his dare.

Additionally TJ was not off the hook either, Marty dared TJ to go the whole day wearing short shorts, or what he liked to call them booty shorts. With Marty running track, he has had a long history of wearing shorts that may be a tad bit too short for a guy. However this time around with TJ, Marty made sure to get TJ the shortest of short shorts that a guy could wear.

TJ found himself having to squat down to pick up items off the floor instead of bending over. The crazy part in all this was that TJ swore even his undergarments were longer in length than the shorts he had on. Now TJ was not used to wearing anything this short in his life, and because of that he had distracting tan lines. From his tan calves to the transitioning knee caps to the sunlight deprived bleach white thighs that got a good laugh from anyone who saw TJ.

Some people were grossed out by how TJ was dressed, and kept asking questions like if it violated the schools dress code. The basketball start didn't feel like explaining the whole ordeal with how many people kept asking about it, so instead he just started to tell people that his boyfriend made him do it. It was short sweet, and simple, kinda like his shorts that he cursed Marty for.

A few times throughout the day TJ was finding himself fighting back the urge to wrap his jacket around his waist to cover himself around his basketball buddies, he didn't wanna look like a male cheerleader. Thing was he was already dressed, and at school, and couldn't give up now. He had to prove his boyfriend wrong, he is the macho man in the relationship.

Marty found it humorous how TJ genuinely thought that doing this was going to prove him as the manly one. He waited until the school day had come to end, and for the jock to be over at his house before unleashing the truth upon him. "Since I wore the worse of two clothing items all day, now you can't deny that I'm the more manly one," TJ told Marty as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Marty sat down beside him, and slapped his exposed thigh laughing. "Sorry to break it to you, but macho men don't go around wearing booty shorts at school."  
"Excuse me?" TJ exclaimed. "You said that if I did, it'd prove that I'm braver and therefore the manlier one?"

"Once again Teej wearing booty shorts doesn't make you man, it makes you a fruit," Marty told him.

"Did I just get insulted by my own boyfriend, who is supposed to love me?" TJ asked.

"Maybe a little, but I happen to like fruits," Marty told him.

"Oh yeah, what type of fruit am I?" TJ asked Marty rather curiously while on the discussion of fruits.

"A lemon," Marty deadpanned.

TJ's eyebrows scrunched up to greet each other in the middle above his nose as he asked, "why?" while shaking his head slightly not understanding. "Are you saying I'm sour or something? Or calling me yellow?"

"No, you're a lemon because it stings my eyes looking at how ridiculous you are dressed. Womens bathing suits aren't even that short, like jeez have some dignity, and put some actual clothes on," Marty said playfully going off on TJ for clothes that he convinced him to wear.

Quickly not going to sit there and take it from Marty, TJ stood up and shoved Marty back down into the bed. He then climbed on top pushing his body down on top, as his head dove down for a kiss. Marty didn't have time to object as lips were already on his pushing him further down into the bed. When their lips parted TJ said, "say I'm a macho man."

"I will when it's true," Marty challenged as he placed his hands on TJ's side to push him off.

TJ grabbed ahold of his wrists, and forced his arms back onto the bed, as he kissed Marty again who was fighting back. TJ did kiss after kiss until Marty gave in, and relaxed his body melting into the kiss. "Fine you're a macho man," Marty said.

"Damn right I am, and you're the lemon I've never heard a more sour voice in my entire life."

**The End**

For those of you that knew this story was coming, yah best like it. I did this (thing) for you. Eh, and maybe a little because I love Tarty. Also comment what you think, was it too weird? Anyways like always I'll leave off with some random pictures.


	7. LGBT Lips

**LGBT Lips**

Welcome, this story will be a strange little AU. I wanna say flash fiction, but it may run on and become a one-shot. We'll just see what happens.

* * *

As we all know the world is divided heavily, with conflicting ideas, beliefs, and values from the West side to the East side. Entire continents raged with declaring war on one another decades after decades, the fighting never seemed to stop. But that was all over 100 years ago. Now things are astronomically different. The question remains, how did all that change happen?

It wasn't an immediate effect that took place, instead it was a gradual change through worldwide movements. People would identify themselves as different because of their religion. Those same religions lead to wars amongst the people. The problem was that with changing times the religions that were born thousands of years ago never changed. People had to learn to let go of those silly beliefs.

Places like North America and South America became known as just simply America. Protests striked in the European countries as their churches closed down. Not everyone was open to the idea of focusing on life as we know it rather than the mystical belief of fate. It took nearly 60 years, but it happened, from a world divided to a nation united.

Every year the media would broadcast a special message on the 28th of April to remind the world of the simplest fact that was forgotten a long time ago which lead to all the wars.

_\- We are all human - _

Just 16 characters, 13 letters, 4 words was all it took. Differences among humans no longer divided them, but instead brought them closer together. Some say that superpowers aren't real, but many would argue that they all now possessed the superpower of diversity.

In the town of Shadyside everyone was getting ready for the first of June. That month stayed as pride month, however in all honesty every day on the magnificent Earth it felt like pride day. No racism, homophobia or sexism. All those terms of black, white, male, female, gay, and straight were deemed unreal. Not a single one of those is a real thing. They are just terms that us humans created to label, and categorize people for simplicity reasons. As different as one used to feel for being one, and not the other, they know felt interconnected being human. So why do we still have pride month?

The answer, a few different reasons. Some have it as a way of reassurance to not fear the world would revert back to how it was. Others have it to feel empowered. But the majority had it for expression. It is a little known fact that it's easy to show than it is to tell. That is why for every day of pride month individuals would decorate their lips.

There were kits you could buy and do it yourself. Additionally there was stores and booths that were doing peoples lips. Their top lip would be colored like the pride flag, and in black their bottom lip would read one to two words. The expression, read my lips, was now a reality for the world on every day of June.

**~•~**

Meanwhile in the Goodman residence Cyrus laid out a kit for his lips to do in the morning. When the morning came he sat on a stool in front of a vanity opening up the kit. There he tossed aside the instructions that he did not need. He's done it practically every year of his life of knowing that he is gay. Carefully he colored from one side with stripes of six different colors to the other side. Then it was time for the needle like quil that was meant for writing the word. With great caution he finished up with the word, Gay, now on his bottom lip.

Throughout the school day he saw hundreds of pride lips. The one he was most excited for was his boyfriends, so he could taste the rainbow. Sure it was missing one color, but that didn't matter. Pushing him against the locker Cyrus gripped the front side of jacket with both of his fists presenting him with a passionate kiss. When Cyrus pulled away he stared into his green orbs and asked, "how's my bisexual baby boy doin'?"

"Great, you know what they always say L-G-B-Yourself," he answered grinning with his to die for dimples showing.

"Really?" Cyrus asked Jonah. "How long did that one take to come up with?"

"All night," Jonah told him not only smiling with his mouth, but with his eyes too.

Cyrus moved in closer to Jonah getting nose to nose with him. "Hey babe, not to alarm you or anything," Cyrus said before switching to a soft whisper, "but I think your boyfriend is gay." Immediately after Cyrus kissed him swallowing his light chuckle.

"You're such a dork," Jonah told him taking his hand into his own.

"Mhm mister I stayed up all night coming up with L-G-B-Yourself."

**~•~**

At the same time Andi was out getting herself some of that sweet rainbow taste too. "So lesbo I made you something," Libby signed to Andi.

"Wait before you do, I wanna give you something first," Andi signed back before reaching into the back pocket of her white shorts pulling out a bracelet. "Here it suits you perfectly," she signed placing it into her girlfriend's hand.

Libby looked down at the yellow and orange colored bracelet with multiple charms of pans hanging down from it. Andi watched as her pride lip separated from her pansexual one as she shook her head disapprovingly. "Wow, just wow. I don't get how you understand my deep attraction towards pans, although I might say I've started taking a liking in pots now too."

"So what'd you get me?" Andi signed with a sweet face as Libby reached under her seat to pull out a small box. She intently watched as Andi opened up the black and white striped box. Inside the box was another box. "You got me a box?" Andi signed furrowing her eyebrows together.

"No, keep opening it," Libby signed back amused as she watched Andi open up the box to sigh when it was yet again another box. After opening that one she was pleasantly surprised that it was not another box. Lifting the item out of the box Andi examined it, cherry chapstick. To say the very least she liked it.

**~•~**

"Are you ever going to tell me what your name stands for?" Amber asked her lover.

"Maybe," TJ replied taking a quick glance at the word, Genderfluid, on her bottom lip. "You know what's strange?" TJ asked.

"Hmm," Amber hummed.

"I don't think genders can be fluids or solids, or even gases and plasma."

Amber lightly punched his arm, before grabbing the side of his head holding his cheek turning his head in for a small kiss on the lips. "Well I still think that you should tell me what your name stands for."

"Why do you needa know?" TJ asked.

"Because if I ever lose track of you, not even the librarian can find you," Amber told them.

"Huh?" TJ asked cocking his head to the side pulling his non binary labeled lip into his mouth.

"Librarians can only find binary things," Amber joked earning an arm punch from TJ.

"Jerk, if you must know it stands for Total Jock."

"Sure it does," Amber said before going in for another kiss which lead to another and another as they broke out into a make out session.

When the kissing stopped TJ told Amber, "yah know… I hate you."

"Awe, I hate you too my big strong Jock," Amber responded teasingly.

**~•~**

Walker jumped up into the air in an attempt to catch a frisbee, but it just hit the tip of his finger and fell to the ground. "Gus I told you I can't catch it."

"Alright we can call it a day," the Redhead said walking over to the bench where Walker sat down at in the park.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something," Gus began. "After my transition will you still love me?"

"Yeah," Walker said throwing a arm around Gus pulling them in closer. "Did you think that I wouldn't?" Walker asked seriously.

"Kinda," Gus admitted shyly. Walker felt bad and held onto their hand while sitting with them halfway onto his chest. "It's just right now I'm physically male, and I'm afraid that you won't like me when I'm female."

"Oh hush with that nonsense, you already are female, and nothing is going to change," Walker said reassuring them.

"Thanks, it's just really hard with relationships for me," Gus admitted.

"Well you're perfect for me, remember the word on my lip?" Walker asked smiling down at Gus' face.

"Yeah it's heteroflexible, right?"

"Sure enough is meaning that I love you know, and I'll love you even more when I can call you my girlfriend."

"Actually about that," Gus started. "Can that start now? If it's not too weird for you." Gus asked nervously.

"Of course it can," Walker said leaning down and kissing Gus' forehead. "You're the prettiest girlfriend I've ever had."

**~•~**

Even for those without a significant other in their life, pride month was still fun to celebrate. Each year the girl with homoflexible wrote on her lip would go and hang out with Buffy at the the spoon. "You know girl if you don't find another ace to date soon, I'mma cry because you're so pretty," Natalie told Buffy.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine waiting for love," Buffy told her. "But about you though, is there any guys you're interested in?"

"Read my lips," Natalie told her. "I've already had a boyfriend before, I really want a girlfriend now."  
"And hey now, don't worry. You'll find one soon enough."

"I hope so," Natalie said taking a baby tater into her mouth.

Much to both girls surprise Natalie ended up finding a demisexual girl who she became great friends with around the middle of the month. Near the very end of it they had just been so emotionally connected and she asked Natalie out. Long story short the answer was yes. As for Buffy she not expecting it, but this year there was finally another person with the word asexual on their lip. Even better it was a boy.

No matter what their love was it was all the same. Bisexual with gay, pansexual with lesbian, non binary with genderfluid, MtF transgender with heteroflexible, asexual with asexual, and demisexual with homoflexible, it was all the same. A human with another human sharing love.

**The End**

* * *

And that's the story. Pretty long so yeah it's a one shot. Oh well lemme know what you think in the comments below. This one took quite a bit of brain power for all the jokes. By the way no, none of the jokes were offensive in the story. You've got to remember it's not like our world in the story. It's fine for them to say that stuff to one another.


	8. Learning Love

**Greeting peeps who clicked on this post!**

I'm back it again with another flash fiction. Since I couldn't come up with any Jarty, Tarty, or Tonah ideas, I decided to go with Jyrus, cuz hey you can't go wrong with Jyrus.

**Warning, this story gets slightly homophobic(?) and emotional!**

* * *

Jonah laid on his bed with his legs together, and the back of his head resting elevated on a pillow. He was wearing black yoga pants, and a grey T-shirt, and ridiculous looking bright blue ankle socks. The blanket had been tossed over to his left side, while he scrolled through posts on his phone.

In walked Cyrus with his backpack on from school. Closing the door, he removed the bag and slumped his shoulders. "Hey babe, how was chess club?" Jonah asked not looking away from his phone screen as he continued what he was doing prior to Cyrus arriving.

"Horrible, I couldn't concentrate," Cyrus glumly told Jonah. He immediately turned off his phone, and turned over to sit it down on the bedside table.

Facing back at Cyrus as he took off his shoes Jonah patted the bed beside him, "awe, come here, and you can tell me about it." Cyrus' sad expression mellowed out hearing his boyfriend's sweet tone of voice. If it wasn't his dimples that brought a smile to his face, it was his sympathetic voice. Jonah always had ways to swoon him over, no matter how sad or frustrated he got.

Once the Goodman boy's shoes were off, he climbed onto the bed, and laid next to Jonah on his right side. Jonah grabbed the blanket from the opposing side, and pulled it over them as Cyrus relaxed into the mattress from a difficult day at school. Jonah stretched his arm out over Cyrus' head, and the teen snapped into routine, and turned over onto his side snaking one arm under the small of Jonah's back, while the other went across his stomach, and curved upwards for his hand to feel the side of his chest.

Jonah looked down to see the adorable male cuddling into him as his raven hair nuzzled down until the side of his face was resting directly above his tight stomach. Using the hand he had past Cyrus' head, he moved it down allowing his forearm to be on his back while his hand curved upwards and held the side of his stomach. As for his other arm, he let it lay beside him.

Cyrus let out a heavy breath, and spoke, "this is nice, you are by far my favorite pillow in the world." Cyrus felt Jonah's hand lightly rub the side of his stomach soothing him as he gave a light squeeze to the guy he was holding onto.

"Whenever you're ready you can tell me what was on your mind earlier," Jonah told him, as he closed his eyes, and let his head fall back down onto the pillow.

Keeping his eyes closed Jonah felt slight twitches and shivers, on his body as Cyrus tightened his grip on him. He soon felt the highest part of his stomach getting wet after it soaked through his shirt. Jonah opened his eyes to see Cyrus crying into him, it broke his heart seeing him like this. "Cy, what's wrong?"

"The world," Cyrus choked out past his tears. He moved the hand holding Jonah's side, and wiped away his tears, and sniffled. "It's the worst being gay," Cyrus expressed with raw emotion. At that moment Jonah wanted to argue with him, and kiss from his cheek to the tip of his nose, to his other cheek, and down to his lips, and tell him _I love you_, a thousand times. But he didn't, he kept quiet with his eyes opened threatening to release tears as Cyrus went on.

"Everyone already knows what love is, they grow up with it all around them. From every song to every movie. Media has it painted out clear as day, showing the love between male and female. Then we have gay people like me," Cyrus said his voice breaking at the end. He took a quick breather to recuperate before continuing, "I was never shown what love is, thanks to being gay I have to learn what it is. If I ever wanna see the love that I have, the world has it made out where I have to define it as gay love, and search specifically for it. But it's really hard to have to use that stupid word _gay_, when all kids do these days is dirty it up by using it derogatively," Cyrus told all this to Jonah building up with anger, and aggravation.

Cyrus then changed in a instant from angry to broken, as he said his last sentence, "they think it's fine to do, but they're not the ones who have to define themselves with the word, like I do." Jonah's mind was blown, he thought he was the one who hated labels.

"Cyrus, it's okay," Jonah said pulling Cyrus over practically on top of him. "We can give the word any definition we want, it's what they're doing. Also I can teach you what love is. You shouldn't have to feel like this," Jonah told him very solemnly.

"If you weren't gay, I don't know what I'd do, being with you has been my most successful relationship ever. I've never felt this much love towards a person before. Plus you're the best at helping me with anxiety and panic attacks. I probably need you more than you need me," Jonah told Cyrus confiding in him a bit.

Cyrus gulped taking it all in, as he slid up placing his hands on the bedding around Jonah's shoulder, hovering above his face. "No Jonah, I need you more. You give me the strength I need to go on," Cyrus told him.

"Sounds to me like you already know what love is," Jonah said grinning with his dimples showing making Cyrus melt.

"You know, I swear I could be straight if it wasn't for guys like you being so damn gorgeous."

"Phft, did you just say a naughty word?" Jonah said shocked. He never considered damn a bad word, but Cyrus still never said it, it was always dang instead.

"Just shut up, and kiss me," Cyrus said before lowering down on Jonah, while his hands wrapped around his back keeping him down as they broke out into a good natured make out session.

**The End**

Well that's the story for those of you that read all the way through. Again this is weird because I always do like 20 chapter stories with 3k words each chapter. So I'm essentially just doing one scene for each one of these flash fictions.

Now since I'm not the slightest bit creative, as you may have saw from this story, please leave some ideas, or requests below for the following ships:

Tarty, Jarty, Tonah, and I guess if you really wanted it, Carty, but do keep in mind I've never done Marty, and Cyrus together before.


	9. Jyrus Backyard Camp-Out

**Jyrus Backyard Camp-Out**

Yeah, I said I was done with writing, but what do yah know. Andi Mack released some more potential Jyrus, and I'm here to freak out about it. So here we go folks.

Chapter 1 - Some Plus More

**Note: **This story will begin with Jamber(2.0) not being a thing anymore. Jonah's single yet again.

With Kira coming along into TJ's life all they ever did was talk about basketball. They would also play against each other, and Cyrus would try to watch, but it was nowhere as interesting as Jonah playing ultimate frisbee. When the two weren't talking about basketball or playing it, they were watching it.

With his no longer profoundly new friend being occupied all the time with things he didn't care for as much as the team captain did. Cyrus found himself losing that friend just as fast as he had obtained him. Maybe their friendship wasn't meant to last, maybe they were just too different from one another. Wait no, that doesn't make sense since he and Jonah are friends, scratch that, vest friends and they are not that alike. At least in Cyrus' mind they had more differences than similarities.

Longing a guy friend to spend time with Cyrus found himself right back at Jonah's doorstep. He tried telling himself that he was over him, but that was too big of a lie for him to ever possibly believe. Things with Jonah were easier when he was with someone, however at the same time it made things harder with him. The Jewish boy didn't fear falling for Jonah deeper than he already is due to his brain knowing that he can't have a guy who's already in a relationship. On the same note those relationships that he has are not healthy ones, and they consume a lot of the Beck boy's time resulting in Cyrus not getting as much bro time with him.

As for Jonah he was exhausted and tired of feeling like he's living in a time loop. It was the same thing every time with him. A girl would come along and notice his pretty face, adn show interest in him. After a while they'll go out only for Jonah to be dealt the raw end of the crooked deal. In the end Jonah was the one left feeling used, and like crap. Once his date sees past his pretty face and learns he had faults just like any other human being they suddenly want out of the relationship. It's not pretty, but that's the cold hard ugly truth of it all.

An advantage of being friends with the Jonah Beck for so long, Cyrus was able to pick up on Jonah's gloomy mood. He could tell by the way he slumped, and how he stopped trying to hide his emotions with a weak fake smile. Jonah started to let himself go, his own happiness wasn't important to him anymore. His ex's took that away from him, and made him feel like he shouldn't be loved.

Little does the frisbee captain know, he already has someone who cares for him deeply. With Cyrus wanting a friend to have quality time with, and Jonah needing a distraction from his pit of despair called reality. A solution came up to solve their problems. Although it may only be temporary, the corners of Jonah's mouth curled upwards into a wiry smile staring at his informal handwritten invitation to a campout at Cyrus' place.

Jonah twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the passenger seat of his mom's car that's taking him to the night of fun with Cyrus. He didn't bother to ask since he didn't wanna be a nuisance to Cyrus, so he remained unknowing if other people would be there with them. He hoped not as he arrived pretty late in the evening, however his nerdy friend still came running out the front door to greet them.

"Hey Mrs. Beck, hi Jonah," Cyrus chimed. Jonah's mother shook her head.

"Cyrus, you know me, just call me Catherine," she told Cyrus with unconsciously shaking her head no.

"So how long can Jonah stay?" Cyrus asked giddily.

"All nights, it's a sleepover right?"

"Yeah," Cyrus answered looking away from the woman before him to see Jonah rifling through his bag before zipping it up, slinging it over his shoulder, and making his way around the car to the two of them.

"Alright, well I gotta get going, see you two boys tomorrow."

"Bye," Cyrus and Jonah said in unison as she exited the are via car. Walking beside Jonah into the house Cyrus explained a little bit of things to him. "So I tried setting up the tent, but it was really hard with just one person, and yeah. I gave up, so the tent is still not set up."

Jonah half rolled his eyes while cocking his head over towards Cyrus' bashful face. "It's fine dude, I can help you set it up. I don't like admitting this, but I used to be in boy scouts." Cyrus nearly snorted before getting a death glare from Jonah making him swallow back any laughs that were going to come out after receiving the news. "So is anyone else here?" Jonah asked rotating his head around scanning the living room that lead into the kitchen towards the glass sliding doors presenting the backyard.

"Yeah my parents, but they'll be staying inside the house obviously," Cyrus told him opening up the sliding door to the concrete patio that lay just before the finest of perfectly trimmed vivid green grass. There was a firepit off in the distance that sat in front of a line of trees that barely cast a shadow on the ground due to the setting sun. Between the patio and that area there was a tent flat on the ground towards the left, and to the right of that there was a couple lawn chairs, which Jonah guesses were for laying out in the sun. The only real question he had on his mind was why there was no pool.

"You know, this yard is big enough to fit a pool," Jonah voiced openly feeling the crisp fresh air. It was definitely nicer than the gas infected air that floats around the streets.

"I know, but my mom says that they're too dangerous," Cyrus informed him. _Typical_, Jonah thought from what he's been told before about his parents. Way too overprotective to the point that it can feel like the protectee is getting choked out from the real world.

The teen's started to set up the tent, and it was admittedly nicer having Jonah there to listen to. Even if it was just instructions on how to set up the tent. Overtime the tent went from a pile of gray, black, white, and blue tarp to a hut looking structure. After having the hardest part done Cyrus decided to strike up a conversation. "Jonah, you haven't told me very much about your breakup with Amber."

"Oh yeah… her," Jonah spat getting a sour taste in his mouth from just hearing the name. "I should have known better, she cheated on me before, yet I was still dumb enough to say yes to going out with her again. I was upset at first how she said I wasn't good enough, but now I'm glad she did because we're broken up."

"So she dumped you this time?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jonah said pulling back both of his lips into his mouth while nodding his head in a confirming fashion. "I just wanna know why I can never have a long lasting relationship."

_I don't know you're flawless_, is what Cyrus wanted to say, but what he actually said was, "maybe you're just going on the world's longest streak of sucky relationships."

"Not a record I wanna hold," Jonah told him.

"At least you don't have to be a relationship where you're unhappy anymore, right?" Cyrus asked trying to lighten mood. They had just finished up with the tent and were know searching the darkening ground for large sticks and dead branches to add into the fire pit. They were pretty much one person as they retrieved wood and added it to their collection simultaneously.

"Right," Jonah agreed. "Consider yourself lucky that you don't have relationships to deal with."

Cyrus frowned at that comment. "Speak for yourself man, I actually want one," Cyrus told him.

"Oh you do?" Jonah asked taking in the new information that he was way wrong about. He thought that Cyrus was satisfied with how his current life was.

"Well yeah, the purpose of being in a relationship is to be happy or happier," Cyrus told him. Cyrus then got distracted by the wonderful and beautiful thought of having a boyfriend. It made his heart flutter from just imagining what it'd be like to hold his hand.

"My past relationships had no purpose then," Jonah said out loud hearing his own words.

"Not necessarily," Cyrus started off sounding like he was therapising his friend. "It's true that they had no purpose, but you still did learn some things. I bet you'll never stay in a relationship where they're making you do things that you do not want to do."

"That bet is absolutely correct," Jonah told him. "Ugh, why can't relationships with girls be as easy as it is with you?"

"Not sure, maybe it's because I'm not a girl."

"I know that," Jonah told him getting defensive. "But for real if I could find someone as nice and caring as you, that'd be a dream come true. Oh and they gotta like me back of course."

_Check, check, and check_, Cyrus thought in his head. Jonah had already found him, but he was too oblivious to notice it. Perhaps Jonah was looking too much into the gender, and not realizing it because he's a guy. That was when the worse thought came to mind. Maybe it's because Jonah has no attraction to guys at all. Or maybe that's actually better. He would never get Jonah even if he was something like pansexual. He's way out of his league.

When the sun sat, so did Jonah and Cyrus in folding chairs around the fire pit that they had lit with the help of some dry leaves and a lighter to get it started. It didn't matter how dark the world around them got, because the blazing heat in front of them illuminated their private little bubble of space in the backyard. It was just the two of them….and supplies to make s'mores.

They impaled their sugary tiny white friends on rods before holding them near the flames. Cyrus nearly dropped his in when he heard Jonah's words. "Can you tell me more about being gay?"

"Um, what?" Cyrus asked freaking out. He then calmed himself and added, "sorry I meant, what do you wanna know or hear?"

"I'm not sure, just what it's like, and how you knew." Cyrus could feel his heart race quickening. These were things that not even Andi or Buffy had dared to ask him about.

Cautiously Cyrus spoke as if he was being spied on. "Iris was a big help in that, being with her felt just like a normal friendship, yah know there was no romance. And you know that really cliché thing where you feel sparks when you kiss? Yeah there was none of that whatsoever."

"Wow," Jonah said in awe just letting the word fall right out of his mouth. His marshmallow was getting done, so he took it out to lay it in a bed of graham crackers only to be accompanied by some chocolate. Though assembling his smore, he still listened intently.

Cyrus rubbed one hand on his thigh, and then held the handle of the rod in the other hand while he rubbed his thigh again. Must be that dang heat from the fire making his hands sweaty. "I've never been asked how it feels, so I don't really know how to answer that. I assume it'd feel the same as it does for any straight girl." Cyrus then took out his well done marshmallow making a s'more while Jonah bit into his. "Anyways why are you asking all this?"

"Just curious I guess, I didn't really know much about all that. I guess I forgot that people can like the same gender," Jonah explained to him.

"Can't blame you, it's not like you see any couples like that going around, or even on TV," Cyrus explained. His thought train went on about Jonah's explanation. Since Jonah was under the assumption that he has to like the opposite gender, could he have been pushing away any feelings towards guys? Cyrus closed his eyes quickly before reopening them trying to rid his mind of the thoughts. He wanted them to be true, but he knew that was just his lonely gay heart playing tricks on him.

Little flakes of burning leaves fluttered in the air traveling up in a small tunnel of smoke as the fire begin to die down. With the stars starting to show above and the embers falling down like snowflakes, it looked somewhat magical. "Let's go in the tent for a bit, I wanna try something," Jonah told him getting up from his chair all of a sudden and dashing towards the tent that had light from the fire allowing Jonah to unzip the front of it.

Cyrus smiled as he lazily got up from his spot. Breathing out he softly whispered to himself, "ah Jonah." Cyrus carefully watched his steps not wanting to trip on anything in his well maintained and obstacle free yard. Getting up to the front of the tent Cyrus saw a circle of light moving around on the tent. That could only mean one thing.

Upon opening up the tent, there was Jonah sitting criss cross smack dab in the center of the tent with a flashlight in his hand moving it around like a toddler. "So what'd you wanna do?" Cyrus asked as he closed the tent that could be darker if it wasn't for the flashlight.

"I wanna tell scary stories."

"Are you for real?" Cyrus asked in utter belief.

"Ye-ah," Jonah responded acting like it was the most certain thing that he wanted in his life. "You can go first," Jonah told him as Cyrus found a spot to sit. The flashlight then got turned off and only the front side of the tent was lit up, but it wouldn't stay like that for long.

"Kay, but I only know one story."

"That's fine," Jonah reassured him.

Cyrus cleared his throat like he was preparing to give a speech to the public. "A fellow named Robert went to this hotel like place thing, kay. And umm, he needed a room to stay in, so he got one on the second floor of the building. While walking off he was stopped by the person at the counter who told him that there a room with no number on that floor, and to not try going inside of it." Cyrus took a quick breather as he began to scare himself by picturing his story in his head. "Of course Robert was curious and when he saw the room without the number on it, he peeked through the keyhole. Inside the room was plain white minimalist furniture, with a dark haired women sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door. It was strange to him, but he didn't worry about it. Then… what was it, oh yeah he left the room alone wondering why he was given orders to not try going inside. Learning he had to stay for more than a night, he went to check if the lady had moved at all. When trying to look through the keyhole, he could only see one thing. The color red, so the woman probably wanted privacy and put a piece of tape or paper over the keyhole."

Jonah shifted around in his spot growing with anticipation as he quietly listened to the Goodman male. "When it was time for Robert to leave the hotel place, he decided to ask about the room when returning his key. The person at the front desk didn't answer his question, but instead asked if he saw anything. That only made him suspicious of what was really going on there, he told the person about seeing a lady sitting on the bed. Robert watched as they furrowed their eyebrows in confusion saying what? They went on to say that it's impossible since the only woman in the room was murdered years ago. Robert listened as the person at the counter told him about her one distinct feature. She had pure red eyes, unlike any human they've ever seen before."

"Oooh," Cyrus said rubbing his arms. "That ending gave me chills, but now it's time for a real scary story."

"Please no clowns, I freaking hate clowns," Cyrus told him.

"Okay," Jonah said smirking in the dark. "There once was a babysitter named Martha, and she was watching some kids over the night. Before the kids' parents left they told her that she can sleep in their bedroom and watch TV, while the kids slept. She was fine with that, and after the kids got put to sleep, she tried to watch TV in the parents bedroom, but there was a statue in the corner that kept distracting her. It was just really creepy looking. Like why did they have a life size clown costume in their bedroom."

"I told you no clowns!" Cyrus practically screamed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, just let me finish." Cyrus pouted, but Jonah could not see it from where he was at, especially with the tent being so dark on the inside. "So Martha called the parents and asked if she can sleep in a different room. They asked why, and she explained the statue in the corner of the room. The next words on the telephone where a scream." Jonah readed himself by inhaling sharply, "get the kids and leave now! We don't have a clown statue in our house."

"Too much!" Cyrus shouted as he quickly unzipped the tent and ran out of the darkness. He went over to the lawn chairs to lay down facing up at the stars in the sky. Jonah stayed in the tent for a small bit recuperating while feeling bad for scaring Cyrus so badly. He was told no clowns, yet he told a story with clowns. He was a bad friend.

Jonah eventually got out of the tent and found Cyrus. He approached slowly so he would not frighten the boy. "Hey, I'm really sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine," Cyrus told him. "I needed a good scare to get my blood pumpin', anyways take a seat." Jonah done just that and laid back on the chair beside Cyrus and looked up at the sky with him. He didn't know the last time that he had done this, meaning that it was way too long ago. The sky was relaxing for the both of them. They both stared in silence, and had a small conversation about normal things, until Jonah brought up a new question.

"Cyrus can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, anytime Jonah."

"Okay here it goes, I'm not even sure if I'm straight."

"What?" Cyrus asked not realizing that he said it outloud. Did his ears deceive him, or does he actually have a chance with Jonah. Cyrus rolled over to face Jonah while he done the same thing. He had to see if he was serious or not.

"I still can't figure out how to know if I like guys or not," Jonah admitted. "I know I like girls though."

"Yeah, and that's fine," Cyrus told him calmly while freaking out on the inside. "How do you know for sure that you like girls?"

"Because I've dated and kissed them, and yeah I just kinda know you know?"

"Not really, I've never kissed a guy and I know I'm gay," Cyrus pointed out to him.

"Oh well it's kinda like this. I have had a few thoughts about dating a special guy, but it's just weird, because they might not like me back and it could ruin our friendship. Ugh why is this so hard?" Jonah asked getting verbally frustrated.

"It's fine Jonah, nothing to stress yourself out about. Anything I can help you with?" Cyrus asked looking into Jonah's eyes that twinkled with the light shining down from the moon above.

"Can I try kissing you?" Jonah asked. Cyrus wanted to scream yes, but he was in too much shock, this was happening so fast. "It doesn't have to mean anything, I just wanna see what it feels like, so I can know."

Cyrus' face gave away his answer before his mouth did. Jonah watched as his delighted face softly spoke. "Yes." He wanted to say he'd like that, but didn't wanna jeopardize this opportunity with the boy he held close in his heart. Cyrus then sat up with his legs between the two chairs as Jonah done the same.

"So how do we like do this?" Jonah asked.

"Just like with any girl," Cyrus cooed to him creeping closer. Jonah went along with it, he had touched Cyrus many times before so he had no fear when he held onto the back of his neck, and closed the distance between them. Their lips were sealed together, and both males rested their eyes shut in contemptment. Cyrus' lips felt soft like a woman's, but powerful like he didn't know what.

When they pulled apart Cyrus could see the dimples showing predominantly on his face. "What did it feel like?" Cyrus asked him.

"It felt like you had some s'mores," Jonah jokes while being completely honest. "And the crazy part is that I feel like I want some more."

**The End**

I would say that this was cheesy, but that's a lie, it was chocolatey. Anyways yeah, I cranked this out in one evening, so be sure to comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
